Socom Squad
PineappleSocom find something better to do with your time! The Socom Squad is a Newgrounds crew, and is a spin-off of the Clock Crew , an animation group that started as a spam group but ended up a "serious business" Flash community. Their name is taken from the game . The Socom Squad is a spam group, its sole purpose is to piss off the general Newgrounds community for fun and sport. The current leader, Pineapple Socom, formed the group with his three friends, Blackberry Socom, TIE Socom, and Raspberry Socom (their individual names and solo aliases will not be stated until permission is granted by each individual). The only flash currently available to the General public is on Newgrounds.com. Current Events The Socom Squad was recently hacked by the Flower Fackers, but it is being revived by several elder members, including newcoming members, including SeveredThumbSocom and SplatterSocom. The only important member who is not involved is currently PineappleSocom, who has refused to participate in the revival. Criticism The Moon Squad, another crew (although not following in the tradition of other crews in that it does not have an alliterated name) have taken a hate to the Socoms. There are only four actual moons, and it is rumoured that there are two unvalidated moons. They have not, as of yet, created any anti-Socom flash, however their "allies", the Atom Association, has created an anti-Socom flash, entitled PineappleSocom's Lunchtime. Some Newgrounders and Socoms blammed this movie before it passed through the Portal. The Atom Association signed a peace treaty with the Socoms as of Valentines Day '07. The Socom Squad still has a grudge against the Moon Squad however, and has set an Anti-Moon collaboration to be submitted February 15th 2007. It is also rumoured that the Socom Squad used an unfair pop-up generator and spammed the Moon Squad forums with it, however Pineapple Socom and his cronies will not clarify whether or not this is true in order to avoid trouble. As of sometime in March, the Socom Squad triumphed over the Moon Squad and the Moon Squad died. Socom Squad characteristics The Socom Squad is known for it's comepletely liberal forum style. Their rules would be considered ridiculous or stupid to most, and their chatter has no apparent grammar, sentence structure, or meaning. They are also known to reject members not according to their flash skill, but according to their "coolness" as they call it. The requirements for joining the Squad are not very clear; one must change his/her Newgrounds Account message to a nonsense phrase, which is currently "Socom Superiority over da bitches and hoe's", which may or may not make sense to an average Newgrounds members. One must also speak nonsense, ignore puncuation and capitalization, and at times ignore spelling (although many would note that this is mostly in their designated "spam forum"). The Socom Squad went through many names before finally settling on Socom Squad (these names have been removed as requested by Pineapple Socom and will never be released again) and they have been hacked twice by the infamous 'Teh', though the Socom Squad keeps coming back. Though the group is hated by most Newgrounders, there are a few people that enjoy their movies greatly. It is due to these people that the Socom Squad movies pass judgement. Ethics The Socom Squad has gained notoriety as e-terrorists as of late, dute to constant terrorizing of the newgrounds portal and other small crews. The NGPD has a warrant out for their arrest as well. The Socoms have shut down over 5 small crews and show no signs of stopping their raiding. Unfortunately for the good people of Newgrounds, the NGPD has grown in strength and is specifically searching for Socom movies to blam them. As the Socom Squad's power wanes due to problems within, the NGPD mercilessly zeroes all Socom flash, preventing the good people of Newgrounds from viewing their works of art. Phrases invented by the Socom Squad - PAB: Apparently, PAB is the equivalent of Clock Crew's "B". It is a nonsense word that can mean whatever one wants it to. ---- - aaaaaaa: Technically not a phrase, but nonetheless an important part of the Socom Squad. It is quite common for the Socoms to use this phrase in their chitchat, and though it has no stated meaning, it is used most often in a positive way. It is also used to designate an infection by AIDs, the group's pet disease. ---- - bubnaba: A phrase that originates from a character in Destroy The Summit Comics named Bubnaba The Retard, "bubnaba" has no meaning whatsoever and is rarely used. ---- - Muffin Migglers: A term used to describe the imaginary invaders that Raspberry often sees in his head. ---- - CHECK YOUR PM INBOX: A phrase made up by Blackberry Socom, used as the SPAM CENTRAL YO moderation topic. Apparently an inside joke :\ '' ---- - k0l: ''A replacement for the slang term "cool". ---- - Gumby: Mushroom Socoms Hero. Inactivity The Socom Squad, like many spam groups, is slowly dying of a cancer called "inactivity". At their peak, the Socom Squad contained over 23 members and not a single Socom Squad flash was blammed for months. However, after the death and revival of the Squad, the Socoms spread around across the internet and have not yet returned to the new Squad. Very few members post anymore and almost none contribute. Pineapple Socom has been planning a renewal for several weeks, but none of his plans have worked so far. Could this be the end of the Socom Squad? The answer is no. The Socom Squad has gained many members and are more active than ever. Sorry. April 7th Because the Socoms are e-terrorists and sabotage groups for sport, they are involved in many wars. At first, the Socom Squad triumphed over all that opposed it without any trouble. However, as of April 6th, 2007, the Kitty Krew declared war with the Socom Squad. They formed a collab (*Which can be found here) and took the Socoms by surprise while they slept. There were many casualties, and even more injuries. Currently the two groups have settled their differences thanks to some diplomatic action by PineappleSocom, but the relationship may prove to be a shaky one. Tragedy On April 1, 2007, a horrific tragedy shook the Socom Squad. RaspberrySocom, one of the most beloved Socom Squad members, was hacked by the Star Syndicate and lost internet access. He had his internet back up by April 7, however, after that day, he vanished. The Socoms were saddened greatly, and made a memorial flash about Raspberry. The day after the flash was made, the Socoms were surprised. Raspberry had managed to get on another computer and had returned to the Socom Squad. The Socoms were greatly overjoyed at his return. Most Wanted As the Socom Squad prides itself in eradicating other groups, it has generated a lot of hate. The most notorious Anti-Socoms are as follows; NEWGROUNDS and sometimes squidly, but he isn't really considered a threat. Gallery Image:Pineyavatarlkasdjfnk.png|One of many "self-portraits" by Pineapple Socom. Image:PineySocomNAZI3.png|Pineapple Socom decipted as a Nazi. External links *Socom Squad backup forums *Socom Squad official forums Category:Crews